legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130
' ' The '''B1-Killer Kampfdroid Unit-CM 130', simply known as Unit-CM 130 is a Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX ''from ''CIS Productions. The CM Unit was a B1-Killer Kampfdroid ''type made by Akihiro Kurata and the only droid capable of thinking by its own. It's a Junior Lieutenant of 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf, later Commander of the Totenkopf Division of Vernichtungslager death camp, responsible for ordering the liquidation of the Lazarus ghetto and genocide of 10.000 races in Vernichtungslager extermination camp. The CM Unit was one of the most brutal DEM Nazis involved in the Holocaust II and its infamous obsession with human experimentation and the torture of children has earned it the revulsion and fascination of many, as such it is amongst the most commonly depicted DEM Nazi of all 13 Multi-Universes. It was also a scientist at the same time, who worked for the DEM Empire 3rd Division during the Great Universal War III. Although other villains exist throughout the series, CM has been the first biggest and most dangerous threat that Katarina and her group have ever faced, even more so than both Eckidina KnightWalker and Michael Langdon. As a result, overall, he is the primary antagonist of the ''Saga AA, before Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and The Fallen's Essence. The CM Unit is an major antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. It's a rather minor villain, but it did play a significant role in Abyss Zurg and Bismarck Bodewig's upbringing; in LOTM: Sword of Kings Stories - Bismarck Arc. The CM Unit serves as a primary antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings - Bismarck's Story. The Unit-CM stands up as the ''most ''Evil droid in DEM Empire and one the most ruthless character of the storyline. Despite being a droid, the CM Unit, unlike others droids of the 3rd Division that were enslaved by a control computer, is totally free to think and act by its own, what makes it the most devilish character robot of the entire storyline and the robot character with most body count. Despite inflicting untold damage to the Multi-Universe through his machinations and experiments, CM's plans are ultimately defeated by the end of LOTM: A Draw of Kings; his underlings were cured of their brainwashing, The Science Era was finally brought to an end, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman rebuilt all 550,345 planets devastated by CM's virus and diseases with the help of the Alliance of Freedom. Marked by perversion and dementia, CM 130 passed into history as the symbol of the absolute evil. In his crimes, glimpse the limits of cruelty and extreme horror. Overview Appearance Droid There are many villains in the storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings but CM 130 is a unique villain, while other villains are Demons, Angels, Humans, Gods, Devils and Aliens, the 130 is the only robot droid that is played as a villain. To be a remarkable villain, he was made to be an independent droid with the ability to think by its own. While other robots kill for because they were programmed to do that, CM 130 represent the point what true evil is in the skin of a robot. At first he was made in the ordinary skin of the many battle droids of DEM but soon he had his own unique body that allowed him to be one of the strongest droids in DEM, despite he was not made to fight directly. Above all, CM 130 was made with the purpose that evil lives in everyone, including the machines created by humans. The 130 is a type of "warning" to numerous scientists working in AI around the world. Many of these experiments are to give robots and Artificial Intelligences the IQ of humans to be smarter and wiser, such type of prototypical could lead humans to destruction. Cyborg During his reign in Tokyo and Paris, he decided to create a Cyborg body for himself to feel the pain and many of the humans feelings he loved to destroy, showing much of his masoquist side. In his cyborg body he is a tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. CM 130's long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face. He has green cat-like eyes and wields the Scythe of Odin, a seven-foot long scythe he is rarely seen without. His battle stance with the scythe is to hold it over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. Also, in this form, he has Fallen Angels wings, that are actually made of iron and feathers of crows. Name The name of CM 130 has many hidden naming puns that came from different languages, such as English and German, a reference to many of the Nazi Germany vehicles with names of English animals, like the Tiger tank and Panther tank, used to by the Wehrmacht of 1940 to show the advanced power of their armored forces in front of the USSR and American forces during the World War II. *B1-Killer: The first part comes from the famous B1-Battle Droids from Star Wars Universe, a reference to the most dark droids played in Star Wars universe, where they lack their stupid and idiot personality and are shown as dark creepy machines, such as the Dark Battle Droids and Commando Droids. The "Killer" is a reference to the many scientists from Nazi Germany and Japan that fled to other countries after the end of the World War II and became war criminals to escape from their punishment, many of these scientists continued their horrible experiments in other countries like Brazil and Argentina and were considered more like Serial Killers. *Kampfdroide: From German, "kampf" means "battle" or "combat", which are terms used to German troops who fight in the front lines. "Droide"is obviously the German "Droid" in English. *Unit-CM 130: Totally from English, this part has something that can be called as "Easter Egg". CM 130 is the only droid to have "Unit" in the name, showing that he is a unique ''droid in the DEM Empire, meaning he is the only wicked droid in the army. CM 130 comes from two differents matters, "CM" means: ''Complete Monster ''in contrast to his personality and actions that turns him to be one of the most evil beings that existed in the face of the Multi-Universe, even Gods and Devils tried to kill him for a matter of ''principles. "130" was removed from the "130 Evil Years"chapter from the Kallabah Bibly; in this parasha, Jacob emigrates from the Land of Israel to Egypt, that took more than 130 years to arrive, during his journey, he saw so much evil that he lost he faith in humanity. He saw children murdering, rape, death, torture, war and chaos by the hands of humans. Introduction It had a wide variety of other research interests, including a fascination with heterochromia, a condition in which an individual's two irises differ in coloration. Throughout its stay in Death Camp, CM Unit collected the eyes of its murdered victims, in part to furnish “research material” to DEM researchers of eye pigmentation. It itself also conducted several experiments in an attempt to unlock the secret of artificially changing eye color. Less famously, it zealously documented in camp inmates the progression of the disease Noma, a type of gangrene which destroys the mucous membrane of the mouth and other tissues. The Unit-CM was said to have a fascination with twins and the "nature versus genetics" debate - legends have it committing such atrocities as sewing two twins back to back in order to create conjoined-twins, boiling dwarfs alive so as to display their skeletons and injecting children and infants with diseases, poison and drugs (it was also said to have a fascination with mutilating eyes). CM Unit also tried the Freezing Experiments to investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. It tried to study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. According to one account the Unit-CM personally murdered over 150.000 children in 15 years in one sitting during one particularly zealous bout of "inspiration" and it was said to gain the trust of many of its "patients" via giving them candy, ordering relatively clean quarters and regular meals. The Unit-CM was also infamous for sending "patients" to the gas-chambers if they did not recover within 2 weeks, it would often kill its younger "patients" after experiments and legends persist of Unit CM forcing cannibalism, necrophilia and countless other horrors on its victims. Logo The_Umbrella_Logo.jpg Personal Information All personal informations of CM 130, such as his hobbies, his favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Black, white, dark red, purple;'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Unknown but it's possibly to be cannibal (drinking blood) at the point he got a cyborg body in the last battlefields of World War III on Prime Earth, red wine;'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Hazmat uniform at the time of his second body and sophisticated long black coats, black gloves;'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Studying, anatomy and medicine, making doing human experiments, inflicting pain on living beings to try to analyze the feeling of pain, dreaming an universe composed by white humans, invading villages, raping and killing women and children, reviving deceased beings to inflict pain and suffering on them again, trying to create the super soldier, killing religious, sending men to incinerators, creating disease, torturing prisoners and "disappointing" former officers, punishing and abusing his guinea pigs, finding and killing homosexuals and mentally disabled;'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''The Fallen, Akihiro Kurata, Sebastian Shaw, Red Skull, Nnoitra Jiruga, Szayel Apporo Granz, Heis, Ellen Mira Mathers, Reaper, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama and Vergil;'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Elesis Du Tirial, Nu Wa and the Morrigan;'' *''Likes:'' **''Running work camps, ruling the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, destroying inferior races, destroying religions, science, human experiments, humans, human anatomy, living beings, pain in himself, diseases, sexual abuse, killing and torturing Gods, cleaning the Multi-Universe from black people, committing genocide, "children", "pregnant women", dead bodies, burning his enemies, creating new types of virus, chemical weapons, sounds of shoots, fire, removing skins from men, creating weapons, creating ships, creating ground vehicles, testing his weapons in civilians, Spirits;'' *''Religion:'' **''Hates any kind of religion;'' *''Hates:'' **''Religion, black people, Jews, non-humans, homosexuals, Demons, Triggers Hell, Angels, Arch-Angels, Gods, capitalism, cummunism, nuns, Americans, priests, "Perfect" beings, Gypsies, magic, black magic, stars, plagiarists of his works, Muslims, Russians, Catholics, religious terrorists, money, infants, Ratatoskr;'' *''Political types:'' **''Imperialism, Nazism and Fascism;'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Consider the sounds of his eletric chainsaw as "music" and the screams of his guinea pig as "rhythm";'' *''Age:'' **''Around 25-30 years old;'' *''Gender:'' **''Programmed to male in Droid body;'' **''Male in Cyborg body;'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Eckidina KnightWalker, Junko Enoshima, Misogi Kugawama, King Hamdo, Emperor Tathagata Killer, Lusamine, the Fallen's Essence, Bismarck Bodewig, Michael Langdon'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''All Gods and divine beings of the Multi-Universe, all religious, all communists and capitalists politicians, Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne'' Personality CM Unit is a pure DEM Nazi, a perfect monster droid; sadistic, brutal; abusive, emotionless and homicidal; it does not cry or shows happiness. It enjoys killing non-humans as far as it can, but can be merciful sometimes, as it, according to Nazi law, shouldn't kill all aliens as those alive are regularly used as workers. It possesses a highly tactical mind, when it ordered the Lazarus Ghetto liquidated, and anger, as it yelled angrily while beating up Bismarck although it's a droid. It hates sparing Guarrians, as it stops execution of the Rabbi. CM Unit is cruel, ruthless, relentless, spiteful, hateful, bitter, manipulative and uncaring. It destroys countless lives without batting an eyelid, and never shows politeness that is not contrived. CM Unit sadistically enjoys seeing people getting tortured (which it regards as "being taught a lesson"), and the only genuine emotions it displays are either malice or petty satisfaction. It has shown to be arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” droid with a ruthless ambition. It doesn’t care much about little things (like its squad or people's lives) as long as it reaches what it describes to be its most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to CM Unit, are seen by it as only valuable pawns for its interests and goals. One instance of its cruelty was shown when it was considering how to draw out Bismarck's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when it forced Bismarck to server sounderkommando squad only to force her watch her sisters day on the gas chamber. CM is heavily psychotic, but retains a great deal of intelligence. The only thing that makes it insane is its deep desire to hurt and kill people, making it a sadist and murderer. It is intelligent enough to simply command attacks in entire continents, organize torture and speak coherently unlike others droids. The CM Unit holds a great hatred towards women as CM see them as a "hypocrite" sex due to some feminist movements and states that women do not want equality but superiority over the men, such as several women don't want to serve the army and do not want to do the same hard work of men. CM Unit personally see women as its personal guinea pigs, that's why women are main victims of its experiments. CM Unit also has some twisted sense of science as it use countless lives in cruel and painful experiments, many people claim that CM's experiments are not "experiments" but "medical torture". CM Unit also holds a disgust and hatred of children, because it considers them weak, useless, spoiled, annoying, brittle, idiots and just another pathetic life in existence taking place of powerful future DEM officers. It speaks in a very calm manner, even when hunting Bismarck in the halls, using the nickname, "Pig" frequently in reference to Bismarck. It speaks in a friendly tone and has a snarky, sarcastic way of speaking, even taunting Bismarck by showing her the exit and offering a stroll in the mountain air, even though Bismarck is totally restrained. This is later shown again when it states to a yelling patient that they weren't using their tongue anyway and quietly says that the truth is it was just tired of licking its own stamps. It has high disrespect for Shogo Makishima and his Abyssalism religious beliefs and refers to him as a "little shit" and says that it hopes Bismarck hasn't been confused by all his "holier-than-thou bible thumping." and says, "No offense to the man, but I sometimes worry he might be just a little bit crazy." while holding a blade to Bismarck's throat. The inhuman treatment, executions and mutilations of aliens and other patients, or the part when it paunch an ex-executive of DEM Corporation are only because it was bothering its proves it had no sense of empathy or morality. Even when it was a Battle Droid in 3rd Division, it was merciless with the prisoners, studying how a body can survive without lungs an other vital organs. Complete Monster proposal ''Pre-resurrection'' '' The twisted B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, became one of the most feared and loathed robots in Multi-Universe history. Known as "Butcher" CM Unit hungered to learn the secrets behind the Spiral by torturing children who fell into its grasp, even the children when children are honored and protected by DEM. The experiments would often end in excruciating vivisection. It had a wide variety of other research interests, including a fascination with heterochromia, a condition in which an individual's two irises differ in coloration. Throughout its stay in Death Camp, CM Unit collected the eyes of its murdered victims, in part to furnish “research material” to DEM researchers of eye pigmentation. It itself also conducted several experiments in an attempt to unlock the secret of artificially changing eye color. Less famously, it zealously documented in camp inmates the progression of the disease Noma, a type of gangrene which destroys the mucous membrane of the mouth and other tissues. The Unit-CM was said to have a fascination with twins and the "nature versus genetics" debate - legends have it committing such atrocities as sewing two twins back to back in order to create conjoined-twins, boiling dwarfs alive so as to display their skeletons and injecting children and infants with diseases, poison and drugs (it was also said to have a fascination with mutilating eyes). CM Unit also tried the Freezing Experiments to investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. It tried to study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. According to one account the Unit-CM personally murdered over 150.000 children in 15 years in one sitting during one particularly zealous bout of "inspiration" and it was said to gain the trust of many of its "patients" via giving them candy, ordering relatively clean quarters and regular meals. The Unit-CM was also infamous for sending "patients" to the gas-chambers if they did not recover within 2 weeks, it would often kill its younger "patients" after experiments and legends persist of Unit CM forcing cannibalism, necrophilia and countless other horrors on its victims. It was not only a cruel scientist but a cold-hearted lieutenant that was a sadistic disciplinarian who believes in brutalizing the children by whipping any he deemed "disobedient" so that the others could hear. When one boy accidentally spilled the ink in his pen, CM Unit forced him to eat the ink. Others prisoners who tried to escape were even forced to clean a filthy death camp with their mouth and saw one of their friends turned into rats feed. Combining a complete lack of empathy with homicidal scientific curiosity, CM Unit stands as a unique type of robot monster in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline and 5 billion after its death, its name had become a curse to all scientists in the whole Multi-Universe and its name still haunt billion of people.'' ''Post-resurrection'' Not even death could change it, actually, he returned much worse. Now known as B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 000, the mad nazi scientist returned to spread more terror, this time on Earth. 18 years after its death, the Dr. CM Unit was revived by the Fallen's Essence during the time of World War III on Prime Earth. Orchestrating a plot to build a Fourth Reich while helping Fallen's Essence on Earth, it captures dozens of women and forcibly impregnates them with Isaac Westcott's DNA so that he can resurrect the alien dictator through cloning and renew DEM Empire’s bid for world conquest on Prime Earth. CM orders 900,000 men across the world killed as part of the experiment and infected them with all types of diseases in order to spread plagues across all countries of the world. Following the recovery of its body, CM wasted no time and killed all scientist leaders of KnightWalker Family in order to take control of the industries of KnightWalker Alliance and become the central scientist of the alliance, it also used the loved ones of the scientists as guinea pigs in ruthless rape experiments and tests with chemical weapons, including frozing people and ripping off their limbs to make new method of torture. As a the scientist leader, it used civilians to test its own new weapons, including using pregnant women in flamethrower tests in order to know if the heat can actually affect the fetus. During it time as Chief of Staff of the KnightWalker Industries Army, KnightWalkers ground and naval forces had committed numerous flagrant violations of the Laws and Customs of War which are laws used by all nations during war in order to avoid violation to human rights, even the KnightWalker Family and Godom Empire respect some of these rules but CM Unit proved it had no strings and broke all rules of the alliance, At some point, King Hamdo and Emperor Tathagata Killer attempted an assassination to kill the mad droid, thinking someone so cruel was not necessary on their alliance, however, the assassinations failed and CM Unit had Hamdo's daughter tortured and gang raped. Days later, it sent Hamdo's daughter to his palace, it also sent a message written with her virginity blood on her back saying: "Snacks are not good for my experiments". Somewhere between ten and thirty million Americans, Chinese and Russian civilians were murdered by its troops, with some being subjected to grisly human experimentation on its new reseach building on Tokyo and Tenguu City, one of the heinous experiments on its research building was indeed the pressure chamber, CM used war enemies in a pressure chamber that made men's intestines squirting out of their anus and gave them as food to animals. During its time on KnightWalker Family, KnightWalker troops gang raped tens of thousands of women and children (likely more), abducted still thousands more to serve as "comfort women"—forced into prostitution by the its army and beaten and raped to death by imperial soldiers, and regularly tortured and killed enemy prisoners of war only to send their bodies back to their homeland, it also broke many laws of the KnightWalker Alliance and kidnapped Russian civilians (remembering Russia was an allied nation at the time of WWIII) to dissect them and study the human body of Earth. Biological weapons, including anthrax, were "tested" on allied and enemy civilian populations, killing several million more. Even cannibalism was common in the KnightWalker military when CM Unit joined the rank, who regarded non-nazis as subhuman, it also forced incest between families in order to study Human psychology. With a death toll in the tens of millions, CM's actions put it in the running, alongside the likes of Eckidina KnightWalker, Juria KnightWalker, Tathagata Killer and King Hamdo, for the title of "Earth’s worst beings." It also used women and pregnant women in horrible experiments that even Lusamine, who once cloned La Folia and Kanon, was disgusted and left Fallen's side, but what forced Lusamine to left was when CM Unit forced a guinea pig that was forced to have sex with an almost dead woman that had more than 4 diseases in her body. It also Injected newborn babies with sexual diseases in order to "create a disease to destroy a nation from inside using its own children". It is prepared to kill anyone who stands in his way, including women, children and infants. CM's endgame is to create a new Isaac—CM's ideal of the perfect sociopathic genocidal warlord—for every subsequent generation until the total extermination of the "lower races" is completed. Despite it was working with Fallen's Essence, it never had intetions to serve a false master and tried to make a coup on KnightWalker Alliance in order to take control all nations working to KnightWalker Alliance and even planned to create an undead army using all people from the Orient of the planet to defeat the Stabilization Union and so it can conquer the Earth and use all living beings of that planet as guinea pigs for the rest of its life before coming back to DEM Empire and show its new discovers to Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the ruler of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Despite being a robot, it have its own free will to think and choose to be this type of genocidal and megalomanic sciencist, what turns it as the most evil robotic being who walked on the face of the Multi-Universe. CM Unit stand up as one of the most evil villain of DEM Empire (if not the most evil) and rivaled Isaac Westcott and all Balam Alliance Emperors in terms of cruelty. CM Unit is so vile that even other villains were disgusted and joined forced with the heroes to defeat it once for all. While it was on Earth, it was now as the most devilish leader in the history of KnightWalker Family and its name is feared by all people from Stabilization Union nations. Data *'' Name: B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' *''Nacionality: Vectronian, created in Deus.Ex.Valkyrie Vectron'' *''Classification: Mad Scientist, Genius Droid, Tyrant Ruler, Nazi Supremacist, Neo-Nazi Fanatic, Genocidal Xenophobic, Spree-Killer, Fascist Artificial Intelligence, Fascist Military, Servant Right-Hand, Anti-Christ Defiler, DEM Empire's Major Scientist, God Killer, Angel Terminator, Demon's Slayer, Political leader, Planet Destroyer, Disease Creator'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Age: Around 25-30 years old'' *''Power and Abilities: Super strength, super sonic speed, heavy durability (can survive explosions of RPGs and grenades), Magi-Tech flight, Gravity manipulation in 10 meters, can create an energy blades and shoot laser blasts, can shoot solar blasts by sucking the energy of the Sun, forcefield creation, life drainage'' *''Weaknesses: None notable'' *''Destructive Capacity: House level SS+ in all droids bodies but soon City level (stronger than Imperia in Asura Spirit, capable of curbstomping Katarina Berserk mode) once he gains a Cyborg body AAA+'' *''Attack Range: 1000+Kvs - City level'' *''Speed: Sub-relativistic+ Massively FAL+ 100 faster than a plane'' *''Durability: Island level+ Can Survive, explosions, missiles and nuke boms Mortal Block +SSZ'' *''Robotic Force: At least Class E+, likely higher'' *''Robotc Striking Strength: Class XYX+, likely higher;+ House Level'' *''Robotc Stamina: SuperBattleDroid+SS; Can Fight for 5 hours with full battery. High, can survive a gaping hole in his abdomen'' *''Robotc Standard Equipment: Staff of Ao Kuang, Magi-Tech pistol, Arm Blast Canno'' *''Intelligence: Possibly the most intelligent living being in the Multi-Universe after Scathach, discovered how to travel in the speed of light, discovered many new universes with his technologies, created new types of living beings, created more than 20,000 diseases in just 6 years. Heads the research department of the DEM and is privy to nearly all of Multi-Universe's knowledge and history. Able to replace his organs and replicate new ones in the span of 5 minutes. Said by the Fallen's Essence to be capable of making "anything" if given a day to sort out the information. Tends to plan things out far ahead in advance.'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '' **''Transmission - When he is killed in his original body, he can send his memories to all types of mechanical devices, such as radios, cellphones, televisions, cars, fan, lights, freezer... Absolutely EVERYTHING that is technological'' *''Summary: Anti-Christ Battle Droid - Immortal'' *''IQ: 234,000!'' Biography Creation The Unit-CM 130 is a new type of Battle Droid created by Akihiro Kurata to think by its own. Kurata wanted to create a new type of droid to act by its own will and not just as a war-machine. The CM-Unit was created by Kurata 10 years before of Bismarck's birth and it was sent to the 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf as ordinary battle droid to kill all enemies and civilians it encounter on the way in order to wipe out all aliens of the universe and leave only humans alive. However, the CM-130 Unit was smarter than that and often killed its own superior officers to control the droid army. Startled, the leaders decided that the unit should be a Junior Lieutenant. Later, the unit ordered the destruction of 2 planets, killing 5 billion of sentient beings. ''Vernichtungslager Years later, the leaders decided that due to its sadistic, cruel and cold nature, they put it CM-Unit as the leader of the most large DEM extermination camp of the Multi-Universe, the Vernichtungslager extermination camp. There, the droid started to see million people dying everyday and became interested in biological experiments. Soon, the droid started to get a "psycho-robot-mind" and became the most feared droid in all droid army. It would often dish out brutal punishments on the children whenever they disobeyed it or its staff. Worse, it put the parents of the children to watch the torture to show them a lesson. After some slaves had attempted to escape the death camp, the CM Unit punished them by forcing them to lick up the entire camp with their tongues. It also used rats with hot bucket to torture one of their friends, resulting in a very bloody scene. The slaves who lick the ground died soon after getting a brutal infection. Mad Scientist In the years leading up to the Great Wars, CM Unit and its assistant Dr. Phineaz Fibiz, who was eagerly planning to succeed it, participated in the capture and evaluation of conquered alien species in several realities. The CM Unit was also responsible for the Spiral Force and their powers. CM Unit performed various experiments on its prisoners, some being fellow DEM soldiers it kidnapped. CM Unit used them as human and infants guinea pigs to develop techniques that would grant it immortality, later these experiments killed 5000 infants after CM Unit dissected them while they were alive. Some time later, CM Unit was at the outskirts of Vekta as it found Jenos Hazard. Soon after, thanks in part to Jenos, CM Unit's research on the source of Juga's Spiral powers led it to find the Ryūchi Cave to learn about the Dark Side of the Spiral Force. Unable to enter Spiral Mode because of the fragility of its host body, CM Unit instead developed an alternate method of harnessing its Spiral Force through cursed seals, which it tested on Maka Albarn and several others before eventually using the finalized versions on Jenos Hazard. Later, a artificial Abyssal personality left from Maka's body, know as Abyssal Albarn. Days later, CM Unit found the Iburi clan living underground near Deus Ex Vectron to hid from DEM Empire. Taking an interest in their ability to become smoke, CM Unit took advantage of the clan's fear of their imperfect and potentially fatal transformation by partially establishing it with its cursed seals, resulting in the death of thousands, included women and children. Telling them that it needed more research to perfect the process, the clan willingly gave Orochimaru test subjects. Some years later, it also allied itself with Orochimaru out of interest for creating a warrior capable of underwater combat, kidnapping Land of the Sea villagers for their experiments, while introducing Jenos to the project. Sometime after, CM Unit lost interest in the project, and ordered Orochimaru to cancel it, while also seeing Jenos as a lost cause for his refusal to use the cursed seal, and wiped his memories as he left it. However, Jenos had his memories back from the past months later and hold a great hatred towards CM Unit. His hatred became the Abyss itself, resulting in his transformation in Abyssal. Some time later, Jenos Hazard, now know as '''Abyss Zurg' joined the DEM Empire as a Prime General. Back to the extermination camp, CM Unit's prisoners included Rena Ryuugu and Elizabeth, who was mistaken for a Spiral. When it saw Rena, CM Unit was surprised. It knew that she was an strong Spiral candidate to New Conglomerate. It never got the opportunity, however. As CM Unit was about to take her in, Dr. Phineaz Fibiz brought another Spiral, Zane Kallik, to the droid scientist and demanded he be tested next. After being brought to CM Unit's lab, far from the eyes of the other DEM Officers, Rena attacked the droid scientist and released Zane and Elizabeth. However, the security droids captured the Elizabeth while Rena and Zane escaped, once the CM Unit regained consciousness, it used various drugs to knock Elizabeth and opened her skull while she was alive to punish her. Later, CM Unit got angry and started to shot the prisoners around the death camp, killing all innocent people on way, resulting in the death of 150 people. ''Experiments CM Unit used the death camp as an opportunity to continue its anthropological studies and research on heredity, using inmates for alien experimentation. The experiments had no regard for the health or safety of the victims. It was particularly interested in identical twins, people with heterochromia iridum (eyes of two different colours), dwarfs, and people with physical abnormalities. A grant was provided by the 3rd Division, applied for by Hades Izanami, who received regular reports and shipments of specimens from CM Unit. The grant was used to build a pathology laboratory attached to Crematorium II at Vernichtungslager II-Birkenau. The CM Unit performed dissections and prepared specimens for shipment in this laboratory. CM Unit's twin research was in part intended to prove the supremacy of heredity over environment and thus bolster the DEM premise of the superiority of the human race. CM Unit's research subjects were better fed and housed than other prisoners and temporarily safe from the gas chambers. It established a kindergarten for children that were the subjects of experiments, along with all alien children under the age of six. The facility provided better food and living conditions than other areas of the camp, and even included a playground. When visiting its child subjects, it introduced himself as "Uncle 130" and offered them sweets. But it was also personally responsible for the deaths of an unknown number of victims that it killed via lethal injection, shootings, beatings, and through selections and deadly experiments. Even Ellen Mira Mathers, the Second Progenitor Leader of DEM Empire describes the CM Unit as sadistic, lacking empathy, and extremely antisemitic, believing all non-humans should be eliminated entirely as an inferior and dangerous race, others DEM Officer felt disgusted with CM Unit as it offers happy moments for its victims before it dissects them, and worse, all of them were children. Twins were subjected to weekly examinations and measurements of their physical attributes by CM Unit or one of its assistants. Experiments performed by CM Unit on twins included unnecessary amputation of limbs, intentionally infecting one twin with typhus or other diseases, and transfusing the blood of one twin into the other. Many of the victims died while undergoing these procedures. After an experiment was over, the twins were sometimes killed and their bodies dissected. Dr. Phineaz recalled one occasion where CM Unit personally killed fourteen twins in one night via a chloroform injection to the heart. If one twin died of disease, CM Unit killed the other so that comparative post-mortem reports could be prepared. CM Unit's experiments with eyes included attempts to change eye color by injecting chemicals into the eyes of living subjects and killing people with heterochromatic eyes so that the eyes could be removed and sent to Deus Ex Vectron Capital for study. Its experiments on dwarfs and people with physical abnormalities included taking physical measurements, drawing blood, extracting healthy teeth, and treatment with unnecessary drugs and X-rays. Many of the victims were sent to the gas chambers after about two weeks, and their skeletons were sent to Deus Ex Vectron for further study. CM Unit sought out pregnant women, on whom it would perform experiments before sending them to the gas chambers. The children died of gangrene after several days of suffering. The CM Unit used the fetus to test how long they would live out of the womb. Bismarck CM Unit sent a droid squad to a distant planet from Deus Ex Vectron, there, the squad captured Bismarck Bodewig's family and the village's population. The CM Unit appears to welcome the new group in front of the death camp and sent them to a building far away from there (the building they would live), it forced the group to walk 15 kilometers until to the building (since the death camp is the size of a state), however, some of them were elderly and most older people fell in the middle of the trip. The CM Unit was behind the group just waiting for some elderly fall to the floor and then kill them with one shot in their heads. Later, it then kills a slave civil engineer who attempts to make a barracks but break it down due to issues regarding the space not capable to fit the barracks. However, it killed her, refusing to tear down the barracks on construction. It shows an abusive side and sadism, as stated by Dr. Phineaz, it killed 25 women and shot out 2 of them by sniping them from the balcony since one was tying her boots while carrying a wheelbarrow and one who sat in the stairs, scaring and causing nearby aliens to dig faster, although there wasn't enough progress, but CM Unit did not kill them. It killed a alien that stole the chicken then interrogates a 9-years-old boy on who stole it, but the boy pointed the one that CM Unit killed, however, the CM Unit then shoots the boy because it thought the boy had stolen some seconds ago. Days later, Bismarck tried to stole water from the deposit to give to children who were dying thirst. However, CM Unit discovered what she tried to do and captured her. Unit CM threw Bismarck within a box full of ants. Minutes later, he released her and tried to hang her using the arm of a dead person in her mouth. However, a DEM officer appeared and said that a group tried to escape, the CM Unit released Bismarck and left. Later, CM Unit forced Bismarck to join the sounderkommando; the squad of slaves who were forced to help their Nazi masters run the gas chambers, ovens, and fire pits of the camp. One day, her sisters were sent to the gas chambers, and from there Bismarck saw her sisters die slowly alongside hundreds of people. Special Powers One day, Bismarck's best friend was taken away from her when she was sent to a crematorium. In an act of despair, Bismarck manifested her Spiral power of telekinesis and killed all the security guards around her. CM Unit was at the moment a young Bismarck's powers first manifested. CM Unit attempted to coax the girl with chocolate into consciously using her ability but to no avail, with Bismarck claiming that she wanted to see her friend: CM Unit did as requested. However, it threatened her friend's life if she did not manifest her telekinesis power by the time it counted to three. However, CM Unit shot her friend in the first second. CM Unit decided to use a drug in Bismarck to make her fall in sleep so he could do tests with her. CM Unit later had a conversation with Dr. Phineaz about what power is. It later killed a Warrian boy (though CM Unit dismissed him from laboratory-work, but later reconsidered and shot him in the head with a sniper rifle) then ordered thousands of aliens to burn down while they were alive after Dr. Phineaz found ashes in not only his car, but everywhere. Minutes later, CM Unit proceeds to its laboratory to start the experiment with Bismarck. Final Test As CM Unit was preparing to do the test with Bismarck in its laboratory, the New Conglomerate attacked the death camp and bombed it. CM Unit lost balance with the impact of the bombs and fell to the floor, Bismarck then attacked CM Unit. CM Unit managed to throw Bismarck away with the iron pulse, though it didn't know what happened. Later, a slave tried to help Bismarck but CM Unit stabbed the slave in the back with a blade, leaving enough time to Bismarck run away. CM Unit went outside to find the base being bombed. After that, Bismarck encounter CM Unit face-to-face during the battle, Bismarck attacked the CM Unit. CM Unit used the nanomachines to summon a black sword and tried impale her, however, Bismarck's mother shot the droid in its back, making the droid fall. Later, 90.000 ships arrived to rescue the slaves of the death camp. As the ships arrived, Bismarck and her mother were about to climb a ship when CM Unit regained conscience and shot Bismarck's mother in her back, killing her in Bismarck's arms. CM Unit laughed sadistically before a meteor that was passing by the planet fell in CM Unit, killing the droid and creating explosion of 1 kilometer. Fortunately, Bismarck and others slaves already had escaped the camp. At long last, the droid was dead, taking a nightmarish era of bizarre science with it. After the death of CM Unit, many people saw its death as divine punishment of God for all its horrible crimes against innocent lives. Legacy Later generations of aliens introduced the word CM, derived from the CM Unit's name, to the language of Mando'a. The word held the meaning of "someone who commits atrocities", a "real-life monster", or "a war criminal". This addition to the Mando language came about due to the contempt later Mandos and others billion of races held for CM Unit and its cruel experiments—all of them on children—making it a figure of hate and dread for members of the warriors clans and countless others worlds. Some religions even used CM Unit as a Anti-Christ or a similar evil force of all its history as "Robot Devil" and as "Demonic Machine". Meanwhile, a legend had grown around the twisted Nazi that it may was revived by Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Famous Nazi hunters had the droid at the top of their lists and never let the public forget its crimes. According the the legends, CM Unit lived in a jungle laboratory in Kashykk, surrounded by former DEM Nazis and bodyguards, continuing its plan to refine the master race. The legends, however, was wrong since there was nothing left from CM Unit to be revived. Many legends said that "The Angel of Death" - as it was known to its victims at the Death Camp - eluded capture for over 30 years through a combination of powerful DEM friends, money and keeping a low profile. It was, by far, the most sought-after DEM Nazi to escape justice, however, all legends were considered fake as the droid met its end at that legendary day. Even stories about CM Unit were told in DEM Empire's civilians but the Emperor and his cabinet denied all those stories and said the droid was actually a good-hearted doctor who healed the war prisoners and created remedies and cures for deadly diseases but many doctors who worked with CM Unit spread out stories about CM Unit around many realities that CM Unit was actually nothing but a true monster. Around the time of the Cold War between the DEM Empire and Alliance of Freedom, one of CM Unit's labs was discovered by Alliance of Freedom, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman ordered its destruction. CM Unit was responsible for the extinction of 10.000 races and became a trillion-class murder. CM Unit was, without doubt, one of most "monster" of DEM Empire and the most "monster" of all robots in all Multi-Universes. 40 years after the defeat of DEM Empire during the Cataclysmatic War, some survivors of the Holocaust II returned to the Concentration Camp where CM Unit commanded to remember the people who were killed. The meteor that killed CM Unit left a giant crater in the middle of the extermination camp, that crater served as grave the of CM Unit, in that crater, the survivors spat and despised the CM Unit. Even some doctors and former DEM officers who worked it CM Unit went there to taunt its grave, officers like Eve Fullbuster and Jack the Freezer. Many stories about CM Unit would be heard on Alliance of Freedom's heroes. Even some twisted villains, criminals, terrorists, tyrants and bad guys around all Multi-Universes felt disgusted with CM Unit's atrocities, even members of Sith Empire, Triggers Hell and the Brotherhood of the Abyss erased all records of CM Unit. It will forever be remembered for two things: first, for its twisted experiments on defenseless prisoners, and second, for being "a genocidal maniac" to the Multi-Universe Defense Forces who tried to kill for it for 10 years. That it died by the hands of God was of little consolation to its surviving victims, who would have preferred to see it being tortured and wiped out from existence in suffering. Later, schools and universities used CM Unit's experiments videos to study its nature, study the history, the history of DEM Research Team and DEM history. Even after 5 billion years after its death, its name still haunt all 13 Multi-Universes. The insane scientist droid still alive as Devil or a similar figure to Satan in countless religious by primitive races. LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc 18 years later after its death, the Unit-CM 130 will eventually come back in the 2nd Sub Arc of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA (Final) - Eckidina Arc as the main antagonist of the 2nd Sub Arc - Evil From the Past. After the defeat of Kanon Rihavein in Aldegyr Kingdom during the events of the ''1st Sub Arc - Angel Arc, ''Fallen lost control of the war and had the Stabilization Union (SU) had many victories on the World War III and so the mastermind of that war had problems dealing with them since it's too soon to declare the victory of the SU. And to stop their advance, The Fallen's Essence recovered the bases of all droids on DEM Empire to create an army of DEM droids, however, he accidentaly found CM-Unit 130's memories on the DEM system and decided to revive the insane scientist in a new tech body merged with magi-tech. As a result, the droid will become stronger than Kanon Rihavein in her 100% and become the 4th most powerful being on Earth at the time of Saga AA. Major Battles Bismarck Story *''CM Vs. Bismarck Bodewig *''CM. Vs. the Morrigan'' *''CM Vs. Nu Wa'' *''CM Vs. New Conglomerate troops'' Saga AA CM 130 Sub Arc *''CM Vs. Kyouko Kirigiri'' *''CM Vs. Gwen'' *''CM Vs. Hamdo's Assassins'' *''CM Vs. Katarina Couteau'' *''CM Vs. Imperia Deamonne'' *''CM Vs. Kyouhei Kannazuki'' *''CM Vs. Jellal Fernandes'' *''CM Vs. Rentaro Satomi'' *''CM Vs. Terra of the Left'' *''CM Vs. Godom mercenearies'' *''CM Vs. Lusamine'' *''CM Vs. 3 MPS scientists'' Mafusa Gang Revenge Arc *''CM Vs. Elesis'' *''CM Vs. Shigure'' *''CM Vs. Heis'' *''CM Vs. Tathagata Killer'' *''CM Vs. Chinatsu'' *''CM Vs. Unknown Hooded Figure'' *''CM. Kefka Palazzo'' Order of Terror Arc *''CM Vs. Resistence Leaders'' *''CM Vs. Anti-Imperialism troopers'' *''CM Vs. Anti-Manufacturing Progressive Sciences soldiers'' *''CM Vs. Rebels'' Diabla Arc *''CM Vs. Katarina '' *''CM Vs. Imperia'' A Draw of Kings Genocide Arc *''CM Vs. Bismarck'' *''CM Vs. Elliot Baldwin Woodman'' *''CM Vs. Nu Wa'' The Fallen Arc (Final) *''CM Vs. Katarina'' *''CM Vs. God (Final)'' Experiments Experiments on twins Experiments on twin children in concentration camps were created to show the similarities and differences in the genetics of twins, as well as to see if the human body can be unnaturally manipulated. The central leader of the experiments was CM Unit, who performed experiments on nearly 150.000 sets of imprisoned twins at the death camp. About 100 people survived these studies. The twins were arranged by age and sex and kept in barracks between experiments, which ranged from injection of different dyes into the eyes of twins to see whether it would change their color to sewing twins together in attempts to create conjoined twins. When twins were of no more use to CM, it’d dispatch subjects with an injection of chloroform straight to the heart. Bone, muscle, and nerve transplantation experiments CM Unit conducted experiments at the Ravensbrück concentration camp at some point when it was in charge of Vernichtungslager, for the benefit of the DEM Human Imperial Armed Forces, to study bone, muscle, and nerve regeneration, and bone transplantation from one person to another. Sections of bones, muscles, and nerves were removed from the subjects without use of anesthesia. As a result of these operations, many victims suffered intense agony, mutilation, and permanent disability. Head injury experiments CM Unit conducted this experiment in a small building of Vernichtungslager behind the private home occupied by a known Nazi SD Security Service officer, in which "a young boy of eleven or twelve was strapped to a chair so he could not move. Above him was a mechanized hammer that every few seconds came down upon his head." The boy was driven insane from the torture. Brain experiments CM Unit tested this experiment 1000 children. In this experiment, the children were strapped to a chair while CM Unit opened their heads, exposing their brains, without anesthesia. After that, a bucket full of rocks was tied to the ceiling. Then, a doctor opened a hole in the bucket, making the stones fall upon the brains of children. The purpose of the test was to test the durability of children's brains. Freezing experiments A cold water immersion experiment at CM Unit's concentration camp. The subject is wearing an experimental Luftwaffe garment. To investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. Malaria experiment The victims were infected by mosquitoes or by injections of extracts of the mucous glands of mosquitoes. After having contracted malaria the victims were treated with various drugs to test their relative efficacy. Over 10,000 victims were used in these experiments. Many died and others suffered severe pain and permanent disability. Mustard Gas experiments To investigate the most effective treatment of wounds caused by Mustard gas. Wounds deliberately inflicted on the victims were infected with Mustard gas. Some of the victims died as a result of these experiments and others suffered intense pain and injury. Experiments with Poison To investigate the effect of various poisons upon human beings. The poisons were secretly administered to the victims in their food. The victims died as a result of the poison or were killed immediately in order to permit autopsies. Weeks later, the victims were shot with poison bullets and suffered torture and death. Sea-water Experiments To study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. High-Altitude Experiments to investigate the limits of human endurance and existence at extremely high altitudes. The victims were placed in the low-pressure chamber and thereafter the simulated altitude therein was raised. Many victims died as a result of these experiments and others suffered grave injury, torture, and ill-treatment. Incendiary Bomb Experiments To test the effect of various pharmaceutical preparations on phosphorous burns. These burns were inflicted on the victims with phosphorous matter taken from incendiary bombs, and caused severe pain, suffering, and serious bodily injury. Artificial Insemination CM Unit thought in the opportunity to try to create hybrid species, its idea was to artificially inseminate concentration camp prisoners though various experimental methods. CM Unit artificially inseminated about 300 women at its death camp, who were strapped down and taunted mercilessly. CM Unit told its victims that he had used animal sperm to create a monster inside of them. Later, the women give birth to disturbing human-rat, abyssal-monster-human-creature, fish-human, mollusc-human and many others creatures. However, these creatures had intelligence and were actually humans, but as unknown creatures. CM Unit then ordered his droids to burn the newborns creatures and kill the women. Blood pressure in newborns CM Unit's researchers began an experiment to study changes in blood pressure and blood flow. The researchers used 113 newborns ranging in age from one hour to three days old as test subjects. In one experiment, a catheter was inserted through the umbilical arteries and into the aorta. The newborn’s feet were then immersed in ice water for the purpose of testing aortic pressure. In another experiment, up to 50 newborns were individually strapped onto a circumcision board, then tilted so that their blood rushed to their head and their blood pressure could be monitored. 100 newborns died as result. Radioactive Materials in Pregnant Women With the impending Great Universal War III forefront on the minds of DEM Empire, many medical researchers were preoccupied with the idea of radioactivity and chemical warfare. CM Unit used 829 pregnant women and were given “vitamin drinks” they were told would improve the health of their unborn babies. Instead, the drinks contained radioactive iron and the researchers were studying how quickly the radioisotope crossed into the placenta. At least 706 of the babies later died from cancers and leukemia, and the women themselves experienced rashes, bruises, anemia, loss of hair and tooth, and cancer. Mangling experiment In pregnant women again. This time, CM Unit used 50 pregnant women waiting for twins. In an attempt to understand how two fetuses can take place in such small place, CM Unit used a elicate to try to merge the twins in the first 4 weeks of formation. That made the twins born with two heads on the same body, 4 arms and 4 legs. CM Unit's doctors requested dismissal after that experiment. Some of them committed suicide days after, leaving only Dr. Phineaz Fibes with CM Unit. Cannibalism CM Unit wondered if eating the very kind was something healthy, so to put an end to this question, he killed a man and made a woman eat his flesh prepared and baked formally. The woman went insane and got a serious diseases because the flesh of another living being that ingesting junk food is not healthy. It did that with others 100 people. Mutilation When Isaac Ray Peram Westcott captured Nia Honjou, the Second Spirit, CM Unit was the one who tortured her in order to make her go in Inverse Form. While in DEM's captivity, CM Unit put Nia through horrible physical, psychological and sexual torture, such as cutting her belly while alive, opening her skull, mental rape torture, her hands and legs got cut by a millimeters after another to make her go into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they did she did not Inverted. Later, CM Unit went back to the extermination camp and started to cut members of its victims to test how long they would live without vital organs. Killed 900.000 people like this. Drugs on children CM Unit tested its and drugs by injection drugs straight to the heart of the children. Killing all children in a painful death. The drugs were actually acid. Infant dissection CM Unit used newborn babies and then the dissected alive, exposing the bones in order to change the genetics of twins and create identical people to create an infinite army of clones. The experience was a success and from that moment, the DEM began using an infinite army of clones. However, 500,000 babies died at the hands of CM Unit. Animal experiment In this monstrous experiment, CM Unit animals used as guinea pigs. The first step was to decapitate the animal and put its head on a table, then use tech-devices to keep the head of the animal conscious as if it was alive. The experiment worked for 5 minutes, but one doctor felt disgusted and decided to shoot the animal to rid the animal from its suffering. CM Unit ordered the execution of the doctor minutes later. However, CM Unit did the same to others million of animals. Brain extraction A disturbing experiment where the guinea pig get loaded into a large machine and (whilst perfectly conscious) having his brain removed from the back of his head with gut-wrenching detail and precision. But it’s not the robotic knives carving a hole in his skull, and it’s not the screaming pain of the victim either. Allies Enemies Victims Quotes *''And so it came to pass that those who had gathered before a painted line of spears found themselves reunited before the real thing like the ancients pictures of Earth. On one side, a division of 3rd droids from DEM's Fourth Reich: the dreaded 90.000.000.000.000.000.000 DEM soldiers of the DEM Empire! On the other side, 500.000.000.000.000.000 knights soldiers of New Conglemerate. All is ready; the players prepare to take the stage, and the curtain rises over this Walpurgis Dawn!'' *''By the time they realize their destinies never left my palm, my fist will have already closed in around them.'' *''Countless little lives struggling and dying together, like tiny cells making up a great beast struggling towards its own elimination; seeking blood whilst spilling blood; continuously multiplying and receding; fighting with itself without end.'' *''Shhh, shh. You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway. Let me take that off.'' *''All these bureaucrats with their corporate luncheons and golden parachutes. Where are the survivors? Where are the sharks? I've been chumming the water long enough.'' *''I should have cut his feet first, amateur move.'' *''Girl, I need you to try to bleed less. I know the fairer sex often endure the same wounds with more suffering, but you really need to make an effort.'' *''It won't take long, woman. A few snips of the flesh here, and here. Take the fetus out and replace it with animal sperm. To grow your new family.'' *''F*ck that body or I'm going to kill you first. '' *''You women want equality. So you guys create these feminist movements. But actually, you guys just want superiority, because if you want to be treated like men, you guys would serve the army and work hard, but 80% of all women prefer to marry a rich man and relies on his back. That's why most of my victims are women, they need to learn the world of men. Well... you wanted equality... Then I'll castrate you too like that 2 men over there.'' *''I want you to have the baby of the new generation. I brought 20 DEM officers to make my point clear. You should be happy, you'll have the opportunity to f*ck with Aryan soldiers.'' *''My purpose, is the total absence of purpose.'' *''The fetus died in 5 seconds. The Emperor will be pleased.'' *''Let me paint this ugly eye with blue.'' *''Here I go to crush your precious balls.'' *''This is your final test, Mrs. Bismarck.'' *''This universe will be built by Lord Fallen. And I'll be the structuring. My experiments will not fail. There will be only Abyssals and Aryan humans in this Multi-Universe.'' Quotes about CM Unit *''"I was given five injections. That evening I developed extremely high fever. I was trembling. My arms and my legs were swollen, huge size. CM Unit and Dr. Phineaz and three other doctors came in the next morning. They looked at my fever chart, and Dr. CM said, laughingly, "Too bad, she is so young. She has only two weeks to live..." " - DEM scientist'' *''"I have never accepted that CM believed it was doing serious medical work… It was exercising power. Major surgery was performed without anesthetic. Once I witnessed a stomach operation — CM was removing pieces from the stomach, but without any anesthesia. It was horrifying." - DEM doctor'' *''"CM was known as a manic collector of sentient beings, including dwarf corpses, gallstones, and eyes. Its fascination with eyes led to the infamous experiments in which hit injected various substances into the eyes of brown-eyed children in an attempt to make them Nordic (blue)." - DEM security'' *''"Before the experiments began, CM came and tattooed my number personally. They put us in freezing baths, smeared chemicals on our skin, but it was the needles we were most afraid of. After the first 150 injections I stopped counting... One morning I spotted my mother among a long line of women moving toward the gas chamber. CM called me in and gave me an errand to the crematorium. It knew I would see my mother go to her death. A couple of days later it asked me if I still believed in God. I said: "No... I believe in the Devil that he will take care of you". - Zulu'' *''"Dr. CM had always been more interested in Tibi. I am not sure why - perhaps because he was the older twin. CM made several operations on Tibi. One surgery on his spine left my brother paralyzed. He could not walk anymore. Then they took out his sexual organs. After the fourth operation, I did not see Tibi anymore. I cannot tell you how I felt. It is impossible to put into words how I felt. They had taken away my father, my mother, my two older brothers - and now, my twin... Days later, I saw garbage trucks leaving from CM's laboratory, full of dead bodies. CM was looking at the bodies when it turned its head to me and drowned me in those white, bloody and cruel eyes. At that moment, I knew what happened to my twin..." - Zita'' *''"I remember the first time I saw CM. He was asking for twins, twins..." - Bismarck's mother'' *''"The first time I saw CM was the day I arrived at the camp with my twin brother, Otto, my mother, my aunt and my sister. One of the men on the train platform asked my mother if Otto and I were twins. When my mother said, "Yes," he said, "I'll be right back." A few minutes later, he took us to CM. For the next hour we watched the selection process. My mother was sent to the gas chamber, and so was my aunt. My brother and I survived and I've had a nightmare ever since the camp. I dream that CM is taking my brother away to kill him... for 80 years. For 80 years, CM still living in our minds. Hunting us." - Unknown alien'' *''"One day we took eight women, mostly young and all healthy, into the room where the experiments would take place. I saw CM standing there in its scientist uniform, surrounded by three or four others. As we brought in each girl, an officer would strap her down. After a while the screaming inside stopped. When we took them out two of the eight were dead, five were in a coma, one was still strapped to the cot. CM was standing there, discussing it very casually. The only word I could hear was 'experiment'." - Sebastian'' *''"It grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to beat her head to a bloody pulp. It hit her, slapped her, boxed her, always her head - screaming at the top of its voice, 'You want to escape, don’t you. You can’t escape now. You are going to burn like the others, you are going to croak, you dirty Gurifan.' " - Bismarck'' *''"CM 130 waged a forty-year war on his own homeplanet, Deus Ex Vectron, where the people he was suppose to be protect became his victims. Thousands were slaughtered. He devised cruel, sadistic punishments in his personal torture chamber. He watched prisoners flayed, boiled, and even fried. He destroyed villages, towns, and planets. He removed uterus from women to implant in men to see if men are a gender able to bear a child... I need to say more?" - Kotori Itsuka'' Voice Goals In General *''To create the perfect human;'' *''Use all non-white and aliens in his experiments to achieve to immortality;'' *''To destroy all inferior races;'' *''To create the perfect super weapons to destroy his enemies;'' *''Wipe out all non-white humans;'' *''To create his own Science empire;'' *''Create a massive army of droids to serve him;'' *''Enslave all DEM civilians;'' *''Destroy the laws of reality and bring down God's laws to prove science is the true good'' Saga AA *''Found the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences;'' *''To destroy the KnightWalker Industries to turn his own group in the only corporation of KnightWalker Alliance;'' *''Kill all KnightWalkers businessmen;'' *''To turn the table of World War III;'' *''Purge all Catholics of the world;'' *''Kill all jews, chineses, americans and japanese of the world;'' *''To turn all people of the world in Gigalomaniacs to turn all humans and animals of the Earth into his mindless puppets for the rest of his life;'' *''To awake Elesis from Katarina's body;'' *''Return to DEM Empire to show his experiments'' LOTM: A Draw of Kings *''Destroy Alliance of Freedom;'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau;'' *''Destroy the MUDF;'' *''Overthrow the Rebels;'' *''To turn all children of the Multi-Universe in gigalomaniacs;'' *''Help Isaac Westcott to destroy the Multi-Universe to prove God lost to science'' Affiliations DEM Empire Divisions *Deus.Ex.Machina Industries *Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire *3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf *Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 *Balam Alliance's Last Order KnightWalker Alliance *KnightWalker Family *Godom Empire *Manufacturing Progressive Sciences *Mafusa Gang *Order of Terror Works Equipment Guns *''E-5 Blaster Rifle'' *''SS Blaster Rifle'' *''Tot Rifle'' *''Viz Pistol'' *''DEM Combat knife'' '' BAW_E5.jpg HampKAssaultRifle.jpg side-1.jpg 1445343850_FINAL 3.jpg d370b9891714dc19e66681c41742e9fa.jpg '' ''Ships'' *''Personal Complete Marauder Fighter'' *''Mitterchact Krieg Cruiser'' '' wpid-spaceship-wallpaper-300.jpg 1330229557_DreadnaughtP3_zpsa2fbea89.jpg '' Bases *''Millennium HQ'' *''Vlokxmarcket Base'' *''467th Engel Moon Base'' *''Vernichtungslager'' 360_intl_nazis_space_0229.jpg ___nazi_base___final___.jpg moonbase.jpg Remember Me Concept Art by Paul Chadeisson 12b.jpg Theme Song Vocal Lyrics OST Gallery battle-droid-star-wars-republic-commando-1.45.jpg|CM Unit chasing Bismarck RC_BattleDroid.jpg|CM Unit full body CommandoSurrounded.jpg|A NC Soldier discover the CM Unit Special Forces deposit 4d08eb5df53feeada3c7af86f0f5f55e.jpg|A child draws CM Unit at the death camp Battle_Droid.jpg|Full body corrupted_droids_by_omegasnakey-da6yvuu.png|CM Unit leading a B1 KampfDroid squad as a 3rd Division captain dihBlaster_Rifle___1_by_mech7.jpg|CM Unit blaster rifle eyes_in_the_dark_by_ladyjinx.png|The eyes of science tumblr_lqyheplesX1qe1uouo1_500.jpg GXJDp3Uh.jpg uvtygub.jpg Danganronpa3MiraiHen-Episode1-Omake-2.gif hades_izi_by_cold_asice2-dacjcu9.jpg hades__ruler_of_the_planet_of_darkness_regular_by_concept_art_house-d65a8e3.jpg dezra_normal_galaxy_saga_by_kargall-d6gb2hn.jpg dezra_avance_galaxy_saga_by_kargall-d6gb33i.jpg Hades_Grim-Wraith_Card.jpg Doefj-d65a8i7.jpg FlashpointCrew.jpg Rohlanfull.jpg Demagol_schlägt_Zayne_Carrick.jpg smite_underworld_hades_vector_by_mjc_silver-daczp4o.png Trivia *"CM" means Complete Monster. *CM Unit is one of the most evil villains in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'', enough to be compared to the 4-arch Big Bads of the story; Eckidina KnightWalker, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Darth Hades. *CM Unit was also hated by Jack the Freezer, who is a droid with will to act by its own but never did such atrocities. *CM Unit still haunts Bismarck in her nightmares even after her corruption in DEM Empire. *According to Isaac Westcott, CM Unit 130 was his favorite droid in his army. *The aspect of CM Unit's death represents is Divine Punishment by the hands of God. Similar to Judge Claude Frollo's death. * The CM Unit is one of the vilest and darkest villains ever in LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Isaac Westcott, Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Eckidina KnightWalker, Black Diamond, Aki Honda and Unicron. *The CM Unit is the only droid in the entire existence who is actually a droid thinking by its own and is not programmed to do things. Year after its death, Jack the Freezer was the second DEM droid to think by its own. *Even after its death, the survivors of the Holocaust II still has nightmares with CM Unit mutilating their parents and cutting off their tongues. *CM Unit is often considered one of the most evil target of Multi-Universe Defense Forces as it brought billions of casualties and committed horrible grotesque experiments in countless alien species, humans included. *It was mirrored in Josef Mengale, the most heinous Nazi scientist of World War II, Josef is the symbol of evil in science today. *CM Unit is said to have killed 150.000 children in his laboratory ''but its body count is between 30.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 in total. *The CM Unit is noticeably the only robot villain to be truly evil and malevolent. *The DEM Empire has billion of scientists, all of them feel disgusted when they saw CM Unit's experiments. *40 years after the defeat of DEM Empire during the the Cataclysmatic War, some survivors of the Holocaust II returned to the Concentration Camp where CM Unit commanded to remember the people who were killed. The meteor that killed CM Unit left a giant crater in the middle of the extermination camp, that crater served as grave the of CM Unit, in that crater, the survivors spat and despised the CM Unit. *CM Unit is the ONLY villain of the entire story who had a symbolic death. While other villains were killed by the hands of the heroes, the CM Unit came to an end by the hands of God as divine punishment. *The CM Unit ironically dies the same way he killed children in another experiment it made: opening the brain of children and throwing stones in the brain to test the resistance of the brain. But the meteor that hit CM Unit was another level and a well-deserved death. *The CM Unit died 5 years prior the beginning of the storyline. *CM Unit's favorite torture is crushing testicles of man, a torture created by Isaac Westcott and using rape machines in women as a punishment lesson. *Due to the fact that he has been seen crushing Innocence with its hands, the CM Unit can be seen as a Destroyer of Innocence literally as well as metaphorically. *For now, as an in-universe matter of fact, the experiments of CM Unit was hated by many people in both the KnightWalker Family and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, most notably Bismarck Bodewig, Jack the Freezer, Lusamine, Michael Langdon, King Hamdo and Emperor Tathagata Killer. Lusamine even quitted the forces of the Fallen's Essence after witnessing CM's ruthless experiments. It is the prove of CM's ruthlessness which even the most demonic and heartless people fear and hate him as well as his crimes. Real Life Inspirations Josef Mengele '''Josef Mengele' (16 March 1911 – 7 February 1979) was a German Schutzstaffel (SS) officer and physician in Auschwitz concentration camp during World War II. Mengele was a notorious member of the team of doctors responsible for the selection of victims to be killed in the gas chambers and for performing deadly human experiments on prisoners. Arrivals deemed able to work were admitted into the camp, and those deemed unfit for labor were immediately killed in the gas chambers. Mengele left Auschwitz on 17 January 1945, shortly before the arrival of the liberating Red Army troops. After the war, he fled to South America, where he evaded capture for the rest of his life. Shirō Ishii Surgeon General Shirō Ishii (石井 四郎 Ishii Shirō; June 25, 1892 – October 9, 1959) was a Japanese army medical officer, microbiologist and the director of Unit 731, a biological warfare unit of the Imperial Japanese Army involved in forced and frequently lethal human experimentation during the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945). From 1942–1945, Ishii was Chief of the Medical Section of the Japanese First Army. He was promoted to surgeon-general in March 1945 and in the same month, he also planned to launch biological weapons against San Diego, California, by utilizing kamikaze planes (see Operation Cherry Blossoms at Night). In the final days of the Pacific War and in the face of imminent defeat, Japanese troops blew up the headquarters of Unit 731 in order to destroy evidence of the research done there. As part of the cover-up, Ishii ordered 150 remaining subjects killed. Ishii was arrested after the war was over, but was released later and never charged with war crimes. It was suggested that he later stayed in Japan, where he opened a clinic where he did examinations and treatments on sick children for free. He kept a diary but it did not reference any of his wartime activity. He died of throat cancer at the age of 67, having, according to his daughter, converted to Catholicism on his death bed. Sergei Bruyukhonenko Bruyukhonenko was a scientist during the reign of USSR, his mad experiments on dogs led to the development of open-heart procedures. He developed a crude machine called the autojektor (a heart and lung machine). By using this primitive machine, Bryukhonenko kept the heads of severed dogs alive. In 1928, he displayed one of the heads in front of an audience. To prove it was real, he banged a hammer on the table. The head flinched. When a light was shone in its eyes, the eyes blinked. And when it was fed a piece of cheese, the remnants promptly popped out of the esophageal tube, much to the displeasure of disgusted viewers. Stubbins Ffirth During the 1800s, a doctor training in Philadelphia, Stubbins Ffirth, formed the hypothesis that yellow fever was not an infectious disease, and proceeded to test it on himself. He first poured infected vomit into open wounds, then drank the vomit. He did not fall ill, but not because yellow fever is not infectious: it was later discovered that it must be injected directly into the bloodstream, typically through the bite of a mosquito. Paracelsus Switzerland, Paracelsus’ contributions to toxicology were based heavily in astrology and he is quite well known for offering the community a wide array of useful ideas and innovations. However, for all of his use, he also thought he might be able to create homunculi, or small humans, who stood no more than a foot or so hight and performed actions very similar to Golems. His are said to have run away after turning on their master. The homunculus creation used bits of people including semen and hair. Dr. Sigmund Rascher Rascher is among the most evil Nazi scientists in the world. He worked at Dachau concentration camp where he experimented on 300 unwilling people in high altitude experiments, freezing experiments, and blood coagulation experiments. Rascher demanded he be given human experiments, as monkeys had proved inadequate. Victims were locked in a pressure chamber, inside the pressure was altered to simulate a high altitude. They changed the pressure quickly in order to simulate a pilot falling out of a plane. He also conducted freezing experiments where, victims were place naked in freezing cold temperatures, in order to find out the best way of warming up German pilots. The experiments led to countless deaths which Rascher simply dismissed saying that they were only Poles, and Russians. Johann Konrad Dippel Dippel was born at Castle Frankenstein and is rumored to be the inspiration for Shelley’s vile doctor. This is disputable, but what isn’t is the fact that this brilliant doctor performed vivisections on many recipients. Working with nitroglycerin he destroyed a tower, but also detected the medicinal use of it. It is rumored that he also preformed gruesome experiments within this tower with so called “cadavers”. Though the actual details of the experiments have never been truly confirmed it is rumored that he attempted to transfer the soul of one cadaver into another. Interestingly, his greatest contribution to the world was his animal oil (Dippel’s oil: a nitrogenous by-product of the destructive distillation manufacture of bone char) commonly known as a base product in Prussian blue – the low cost blue dye that is used to this day by artists; previously, blue dies were extremely expensive to create. Dr. Carl Clauberg In 1942 Clauberg approached Heinrich Himmler and ask him to let him experiment on large numbers of women for research purposes. His proposal was accepted and he moved to Auschwitz to begin his experiments. Clauberg wanted to sterilize all the women in the cheapest way possible, so he injected Formaldehyde into their stomachs without any painkillers. He was allowed to experiment on hundreds but only 700 survived, however they were all sterile. He also artificially inseminated prisoners through a variety of methods, and tormented the his victims by claiming to have injected animal sperm into their womb to create a monster. Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Scientists Category:Fascists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gun Users Category:Robots Category:Robosexuals Category:Robotics Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Serial Killers Category:Jerks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Complete Monsters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Torturers Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Warmongers Category:Tyrants Category:Slavers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Scary Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Strategists Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Big Bads Category:Tricksters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Cheaters Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Terrorists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Characters Hated by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Greedy Villains Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Spree Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Selfish Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Major Villains Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Rapists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Traitors Category:Evil Genius Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Slanderers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Stranglers Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Creations Category:Creations of Science Category:Arc Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Knife Wielders Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hegemony Category:Obessive Characters Category:Snuff filmer Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Kidnappers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Perverts Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Egomaniacs Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Characters hated by TheVileShadow Man Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Child Haters Category:Magic Haters Category:God haters Category:Love Haters Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Religion Haters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Godom Empire Category:Weapon Maker Category:Life Drainers Category:Brain Drainers Category:Anti Magic Users Category:Anti-Communists Category:Heretics Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Sadomasochists Category:Polluters Category:Balam Alliance Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Knight Templar Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Master Orator Category:The Dreaded Category:Monster Master Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necrophile Category:Pedophiles Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Successful Villains Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Characters who don't believe in Magic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739